


The Surprise Is The Best Part

by Samunderthelights



Series: Drarropoly : 2020 [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Don't copy to another site, Drarropoly: Founders Edition - A Drarry Game/Fest, Established Relationship, Fluff, Harry Potter Being an Idiot, M/M, Short & Sweet, Surprises, The Burrow (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights
Summary: Harry knows his boyfriend well enough to know when he is keeping a secret.“They’re probably just discussing your Christmas present. You don’t think something’s going on between them, do you?”
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: Drarropoly : 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023337
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70
Collections: Drarropoly '20: Founders Edition





	The Surprise Is The Best Part

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Drarropoly 2020](https://gameofdrarry.tumblr.com/).  
> I landed on The Burrow, and I got the prompt 'Things are always easier in groups. Unless someone is keeping a secret.'. I also used the prompts 'Group Project' and 'Established Relationship'.

Harry knows his boyfriend well enough to know when he is keeping a secret. When he is faking a smile, a panicked look in his eyes, terrified to be caught out.

Harry also knows his boyfriend well enough to know that his secrets are usually either the ‘ _Please don’t find out I ate the last of the Nutella_ ’, or the ‘ _I’m kind of supposed to kill someone?_ ’ type of secrets. There is usually no in-between. So as much as he wants to know what it is that he’s hiding from him, he’s not sure if this is the moment or the place to ask him about it.

Not when they have come to The Burrow with Ron and Hermione to spend Christmas with the Weasley’s.

Still, when he spots Draco and Hermione whispering to each other in the other room, he can’t help but wonder what the hell is going on. So he grabs Ron by the arm, and he drags him upstairs, away from the others.

“What’s going on with Draco and Hermione?”

“What do you mean?”

“Oh, don’t give me that,” Harry spits out. “I know you’ve seen them too. Whispering to each other…”

“That?” Ron laughs. “They’re probably just discussing your Christmas present. What? You don’t think something’s going on between them, do you?”

“No…”

“Do you?” Ron laughs. “Really? You know he’s like… proper in love with you, right?”

“Yeah, well…” Harry mumbles, feeling more than just a little embarrassed. But when he looks down the stairs, and he catches the two of them coming in, Draco’s hand on Hermione’s waist, his face hardens. “I’m telling you, something is going on between them.”

“Of course it is, mate,” Ron laughs, shaking his head, before walking off. But Harry can’t laugh it off, he knows that his friends are keeping something from him.

* * *

“What did you and Hermione talk about?” Harry asks, trying to be subtle, as he and Draco are in bed that night. But he’s about as subtle as one of Molly’s Christmas jumpers, and Draco can’t help but smile at the look on his face.

“Nothing, really. Why?”

“I didn’t know you two were friends. You hardly ever say a word to each other when it’s the four of us.”

“What are you saying?” Draco laughs. “Do you think there’s something going on between me and Hermione?”

“No! I was just… no, I mean… of course not!” Harry laughs, his cheeks growing red. “I know you wouldn’t.”

“Is that a test?”

“No?”

“I’m only interested in you, babe. You should know that by now,” Draco laughs, before curling up in his arms, a hidden smile on his face.

Oh, if only Harry knew the truth.

* * *

Harry had decided to believe Draco, and to trust that his secretive whisperings with Hermione had been over nothing. That those secret, meaningful glances had been nothing more than a ‘ _Oh how wonderful it is that we all get to spend Christmas together’_. That when he had seen them sharing a hug, that really, it was Absolutely Nothing.

Okay, so maybe he hadn’t quite been able to take Draco’s word for it. But he hadn’t mentioned it again, and he had joined in in the festivities. He had even been able to forget it for a minute or two. But when Draco and Ron had snuck off together, it had taken Hermione smacking him in the face with a Christmas elf pillow, to make him snap out of it.

“What’s going on with you, huh?” she asks, as Harry rubs his cheek. “You’ve been stuck inside your head ever since we got here.”

“It’s Draco… I know he’s hiding something from me,” Harry admits, making sure to keep his voice down. “We were doing so well. I was even…”

“Even what?”

“It doesn’t matter.” Harry shrugs, but then he sighs. “Thinking about taking the next step?”

“The next step?” Hermione smiles. “Meaning?”

“You know… proposing.”

“Really?” Hermione asks, the smile on her face growing bigger. “So why don’t you?”

“He’s keeping something from me, Hermione. I know him.”

“Do you?” Hermione chuckles. “Can’t it be that he’s just a little nervous because it’s his first Christmas at the Burrow?”

“I guess…”

* * *

When Harry gets downstairs for dinner, he finds Draco and Hermione in the hallway, Draco quickly zipping up Hermione’s jacket, a secretive smile on his face, as she brushes down her hair. He watches as they join the rest of the family, as though nothing has happened, completely unaware that they have just been caught.

Harry can feel his blood boiling, so he storms in after them, everyone looking up, clueless as to what’s going on.

“That’s it. I knew it!” Harry spits out.

“Harry, mate…”

“I saw them!”

“Don’t,” Ron tries, but Harry doesn’t even hear him. Too upset, feeling too betrayed by his boyfriend and best friend.

“I know you are sleeping together!” he says, ignoring the hushed laughter all around him.

“Have you been drinking?” Hermione asks, her cheeks going red. “Seriously? You think Draco and I… oh God. What is wrong with you?”

“I saw you, Hermione. How could you…”

“Saw what?” Hermione asks, but before Harry can accuse her again, Draco steps in.

“You got this all wrong, babe.”

“Don’t ‘babe’ me,” Harry spits out, but it only makes Draco chuckle. “It’s not funny!”

“It is, and you’re going to laugh too, when you realise how wrong you are,” Draco laughs. “I wasn’t planning on doing it like this, but… guys?”

Ron raises his jumper, exposing a handmade shirt with the word ‘ ** _I_** ’ written on it, followed by Arthur who has a shirt with the word ‘ ** _love_** ’ on it.

“What’s…,” Harry begins, but Hermione shushes him, and he has seen that look in her eyes often enough to know that if he doesn’t listen, he’s in trouble.

George opens up his jacket, exposing a ‘ ** _you_** ’, followed by Ginny, who has a large ‘ ** _Will_** ’ written on her top.

“Oh…,” Harry mumbles, finally realising where this is going.

Luna gets the biggest grin on her face, as she takes off her jumper, showing off the ‘ ** _you_** ’, and when Molly shows off the ‘ ** _marry_** ’, Harry feels his cheeks burning.

Hermione unzips her jacket, showing off the large ‘ ** _ ~~me?~~ Draco?’_**, and Little Teddy pulls a ring out of his pocket, a proud smile on his face, before handing it over to Draco.

“Will you marry me?” Draco asks, and before he can kneel down, Harry has grabbed him by the shirt to pull him in for a kiss. “Is that a yes, then?”

“I thought you were cheating on me, you stupid…”

“With Hermione?” Draco asks, scrunching up his nose. “No offence, but…”

“None taken.” Hermione rolls her eyes, making a point to grab Ron’s hand.

“We were planning this,” Draco explains. “Everyone offered to help me. I wasn’t… I mean, yes, I was hiding something from you, but not…,” he chuckles. “Not Hermione. Or Ron, for that matter. They were only helping. Everyone was.”

“You should have told me.”

“That would have ruined the surprise, don’t you think?”

Harry stares down at his feet, embarrassed that he had assumed the worst. Assumed that he had made a scene in front of his family. But when he looks back up, and he finds everyone staring at him, he realises that he hasn’t actually given Draco an answer yet.

“What do you say?” Draco answers, but by the smile on his face, Harry can tell that he already knows the answer.

“Of course I want to marry you. But you should have told me…”

“Yes.” Draco nods, sharing a knowing grin with Harry’s friends behind his back, “I definitely should have warned you that I was going to propose.”

“Oh, shush,” Molly laughs, as she rushes over to them to give them a hug. “The surprise is the best part!”

**Author's Note:**

> http://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/


End file.
